Constitution of Clinkham Wood
Article I: Parliment Recognising that: 1. The Parliament of Clinkham Wood has sovereign and uncontrollable authority in making, confirming, enlarging, restraining, abrogating, repealing, reviving, and expounding of laws, concerning matters of all possible denominations, ecclesiastical, or temporal, civil, military, maritime, or criminal, it can, in short, do every thing that is not naturally impossible. 2. The ancient and undoubted rights and privileges of the Commons: Freedom of speech; Freedom from arrest (except in criminal matters); Access of the Commons to the Crown (via the Speaker);and That the most favourable construction should be placed upon the deliberations of the Commons. Article II: Government The President is the head of government. He shall preside over Parliment , supervise Ministry activity, represent the Clinkham Wood domestically and abroad, and serve in the best interests of the state as the chief government representative of the people. He is de facto Commander-in-Chief of His Majesty's Armed Forces of Clinkham Wood. The Department of Defense shall perform all necessary functions to ensure the security and defense of Clinkham Wood. The Department of Foreign Affairs shall represent the diplomatic hand of Clinkham Wood. The Ministry shall negotiate treaties and agreements, establish embassies, work towards cease-fires, secure peace and assistance, and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate foreign policy. The Department of Home Affairs shall oversee all internal affairs and institutions of Clinkham Wood. The Ministry shall supervise trade, the acceptance or denial of new trade offers, media productions and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate internal policy. The Department of Finance shall maintain the financial assets of Clinkham Wood. The Ministry shall administer aid and loans and perform all necessary functions to maintain appropriate financial status. Article III: Vetoes The President may veto any act passed by the an alliance body within three (3) days of its passage. Article IIII: War Clinkham Wood will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, or the financial facilitation thereof, against Clinkham Wood, or her allies. In the event of such acts of violence, the President, shall move for a declaration of war by presenting all necessary reasoning and recorded events to Parliment for review. Upon appropriate review, Parliment shall determine whether or not a declaration of war is appropriate. An alliance body may override any declaration of war via referenda. Upon protest of the Parlimentry declaration of war, a twenty-four (24) hour debate period shall begin followed by a twenty-four (24) hour vote. A two-thirds (2/3) majority is required to override a declaration of war by Parliment. Parliment will declare peace via a similar twenty-four (24) hour poll. Section II: Other military action 1. The Department of Defense may conduct military action against any nation or alliance that commits acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence against Clinkham Wood, her allies, or other nations not specifically allied with Clinkham Wood. The President may order the cessation of any military action conducted under this subsection. 2. The Secretary of Defense may conduct military action against nations that have not committed acts of violence or the financial facilitation of violence only with consent of the an alliance body. Article V: Amendments This document may be changed by an alliance body apart from Article's I, II, III Category:Clinkham Wood